Emeralds Wreathed In Steam
by SlenderMonkey
Summary: A Master and Servant must train each other's bodies, as well as their own.


Shirou Emiya shut his eyes tight against the harsh light of the Sun in the cloudless sky. Shirtless, he was performing sit-ups on the hard wood of the courtyard's porch. The day was much too stifling to exercise without the generous breeze blowing in. Having lost himself in the effort, Shirou became aware of what sounded like short grunts of exertion. Looking around, he localized the source at his estate's dojo, the door wide open. Instantly, Shirou got to his feet and walked over smoothly, his head boiling.

His eyes adjusting slightly upon entering, Shirou saw Saber where he thought she might be, a wooden sword in hand, standing at the far end of the dojo. Saber was doing some training, as expected, but her attire was what made Shirou pause. A taut sports bra was fit snugly over Saber's flat chest, and below the tensed muscles of her abdomen, she was wearing short, tight gym shorts. Shirou saw, with a lump in his throat, that they didn't even reach mid-thigh on Saber. Both garments were royal blue with white accents. They were so different from what Saber usually wore that Shirou's pace faltered.

"Uh, Saber, where did you get those clothes?" said Shirou, more than half-knowing the answer. His Servant paused without surprise, and turned around with a single motion.

"Hello, Shirou. Rin gave them to me, since she warned that this Japanese swordsmanship can be very tiring," said Saber, matter-of-factly. Her eyes remained trained straight ahead as she took another swing. Miniature beads of sweat scattered.

"Oh. It's just that I hardly ever see you wearing anything different."

"Sweat is the enemy. Today is very hot, so I didn't want to perspire on the clothes I plan on wearing to dinner."

"I thought you might say that."

"Is there something that you need of me, Shirou?" asked Saber. She lifted the bokken to rest on her shoulder, with her free hand planted on her hip. Taking in the sight, Shirou thought sheepishly that Saber still managed to cut a very knightly figure, dressed as she was. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on Saber's belly, making her small abdominal muscles look more defined and toned.

"Ah… hello, Emiya, Saber!" called Rin from the dojo's entrance, waving enthusiastically. Her face was flushed from exertion, and a tall bottle of water was sparkling in her grasp. "Sorry I didn't say anything; I just went for a bike ride."

"Hi, Tohsaka," said Shirou, without as much spirit. He noticed that Rin was wearing a red tank top and black bike shorts. Her outfit bared her arms and legs, but it was noticeably more conservative than Saber's.

"Saber told me that you got her some new workout clothes," Shirou continued, tentatively.

"Yeah, they suit her, don't they?" said Rin, winking with a mischievous grin. She could tell that something was off with Shirou.

"Saber's clothes are a little skimpy, don't you think?" said Shirou softly, some distance away from Saber, who continued her exertions. Rin stifled some laughter, briefly putting her hand to her mouth.

"Well, she doesn't mind, even though you obviously do, Emiya."

"I don't… I mean…" Shirou scrabbled for words. "Look, Tohsaka, you know that Saber doesn't think of herself as a woman. She said so herself. Isn't it better if she has a bit more feminine modesty, or something?"

"Hmph. Such a boring boy," said Rin airily, pouting, and taking a steep drink of her water. "I'll catch you two later. Try to stay hydrated."

With that, the dark-haired girl strode out into the sunlight. Saber took a final hearty swing, and lowered the bokken to her side.

"That was enlightening. I believe I'll want to learn more of this kind of swordplay to augment my fighting style."

"Where are you off to?" Shirou asked, as Saber started for the door.

"I was planning on taking a bath, since I'm covered with sweat, unfortunately. Shirou, aren't you going to bathe as well?"

"Um, yeah," said Shirou, struggling to keep his face straight. "That sounds like a good idea. I suppose I'll do that now."

Giving himself the leeway to turn and march outside, Shirou hurriedly re-entered the main mansion, making for his usual bathroom. It was there that he was stupefied on seeing a large white note tacked to the wooden door with pins. It read:

_I'm taking a bath in here! I won't tolerate any intruders! This is my personal time! Violators will be blasted!_

_-Rin_

"Oh, man," moaned Shirou, scratching his head. Once again he got the sense that Rin Tohsaka was making herself more at home than he had ever expected.

"What is it, Shirou?"

Shirou jumped a little, but he didn't exclaim as Saber suddenly appeared to his right.

"Oh, Saber, uh… Rin's in there, having a pretty good time, most likely. I'm going to have to wait before going in."

"But Shirou, you have another bathroom here, don't you?"

"Well… yeah."

"If you'd permit me to, I can use it to take a bath, as can you."

Speechless for a moment, Shirou glanced at the fierce note on the door, and then back at his Servant. He smiled meekly.

"Well, I don't fancy the risk of taking a Gandr shot to my face in there," he said, slowly offering his hand to Saber. "Come on."

Slightly hesitantly, Saber gripped Shirou's hot hand, taking a direct course to the mansion's second bath. She walked very quickly, leading Shirou in the shortest route through his own house.

"Uh, yeah. Here we are," said Shirou, unnecessarily. Going in first, he held the door open for Saber, who then shut it behind them. Without a word, she moved toward the baskets before the wall and deftly stripped off her exercise clothes.

"Uh… Uh…"

"Is there a problem, Shirou?" asked Saber, her voice and her expression perfectly calm and even. She half-turned in her nudity, piercing Shirou with her emerald gaze as she methodically untied and let down her hair.

"No," he said, balling his hands into fists at his sides. "Not at all."

"Good."

Saber smiled.

"I'll go on ahead, then, if you don't mind," she said, walking stark naked past her Master and around the corner to the line of showerheads. It wasn't until he heard the clatter of a stool and the creak of a tap echoing on the tile that Shirou snapped out of his reverie, denuding himself and grabbing a towel before moving off to wash.

Adding to Shirou's disconcertedness was seeing his blonde-haired Servant already lowering herself into the sizable bath. Instinctively covering his crotch with the towel, Shirou willed himself to act smooth. He was dismayed to feel his erection building even as he walked casually to a showerhead.

_Please don't stare, Saber_, Shirou thought, though his averted gaze couldn't tell him if Saber was looking or not. Silently, Shirou washed himself, and Saber said nothing.

Taking slightly longer than necessary, Shirou shut off the water and, towel back in place, inched his way to the tub. Daring to look at Saber, Shirou felt a jolt, but kept moving as he studied her half-submerged form. Saber sat quiet and still, but was looking relaxed and peaceful. She was looking away from him in a way Shirou had never seen before. Gently, he got into the tub, sitting not three feet away from Saber.

"Shirou," she said, as the lap of water subsided. "Are you much tired from your exercises?"

"Not… really, but I think I'd be more exhausted if I didn't take a bath like this to reinvigorate myself. That _is_ why you're doing the same, right?"

Saber uncrossed her arms, placing them at her sides underwater. Through the distortion of the bath, Shirou hazily made out Saber's small breasts. Through the water, they blended into her torso, yet the light red nipples stood out plainly against Saber's milky skin. Trying to cross his legs, Shirou let his gaze linger only so long, and then dutifully returned to watching Saber's deep green eyes.

"I have a request, my Master," said Saber, pushing off from her end of the bath gently. She half-walked, half-glided straight to Shirou, heart pounding. The boy's heart pounded.

"You don't have to call me that," he muttered. Saber froze, and a rose-colored blush clouded her face.

"I'm sorry, Shirou. I just wanted to impress upon you that I humble myself with this selfish request."

_Knowing you, it can't be that selfish_, thought Shirou. Saber resumed moving, and now she straddled him, practically sitting in his lap. For some reason, Shirou didn't move.

"Will you… make love to me?" asked Saber, putting her arms around his neck. Her face was passive, and her words were even. Shirou blinked, his face not a foot from Saber's.

"Will I…" Shirou began to repeat, and trailed off.

"It isn't as though I am low on mana," Saber explained. "There's no necessity for us to make a connection right now, but… I want to get to know you better, Master. To know your body. If we are Master and Servant, I think that it is important we find the best ways to satisfy one another when our time of need arrives."

Shirou's head spun. Gradually, he gained a hold of himself, closing his mouth, and focusing his gaze until his blonde-haired Servant appeared sharply back in view. _She's so cute_, Shirou thought. _When I first met her, when she was summoned wearing all that armor, I was struck by her beauty. But this is different. With her hair down, and without any armor, or anything on… Saber looks cute._

Rather than speak, Shirou answered his feelings by bringing a hand up with a trickle of water. He brushed it against Saber's wet cheek, which reddened further, but her face remained calm. Tentatively bending forward, halting, and then relieved to see Saber do the same, Shirou closed his eyes and kissed her. He relished the soft and twitching mouth he pressed against, just as he welcomed the tightening of Saber's hold around his neck, drawing the partners closer.

An unspoken consensus was met as Shirou and Saber parted from their long kiss, and looked anew at each other with glittering eyes. They kissed again, and Shirou stood to hold Saber's small body closer. Their lips parted, and Shirou hugged his Servant firmly. He felt Saber's gentle breath by his ear, her flat chest pressed tenderly against his own, and the burning lips of her sex as his penis grazed it awkwardly.

It was too soon. Sidestepping around Saber, Shirou shifted his hold on her body as he faced her back. He brought his palms slowly around Saber's front, the water making his hands slippery as he traced the delicate skin of her chest. Saber gave a quiet sigh as she leaned back into Shirou's chest, letting him embrace her as he ran his hands over her breasts and belly from behind.

Shirou's left hand could entirely cover Saber's breast, and he came from beneath, stroking the supple skin slowly. Saber gave a little intake of breath as Shirou pinched her nipple, and blew out as he moved his right hand down her torso. Inching along her deflating stomach, Shirou was intrigued by its firmness and the shapeliness of its feminine musculature. Carefully, Shirou wiggled his fingers over Saber's slick skin and the abs beneath. Feeling a shiver from his Servant pressed against him, Shirou pressed past the dip of her navel, reached beyond the plump mound below, and probed the outer lips of Saber's vulva, as soft as velvet.

Saber gave a small jerk, and started breathing harder as Shirou wasted no time in pushing through the labia, as wet as his fingers, and sliding inside. Shirou thought that Saber's vagina was the smoothest thing he had ever touched; the warm, wet, and velvety flesh inside her yielding lightly to his caresses. The passage relaxed and granted access to another of his fingers, now moving in to join the first, in as deep as it could go. Shirou began to withdraw them, and felt his Servant writhe as his fingers rhythmically pushed back in and out.

In moving his hand, Shirou also moved his fingers with each motion backward. Saber was becoming more and more roused, and she tried covering her mouth to keep the pleasurable sounds from coming out. She continued to moan softly. Shirou rubbed Saber's clitoris with his thumb as his two fingers unrelentingly dove into her slit, fondling the slippery walls inside. The additional stimulation became too much for Saber, and she came, letting out a cry through a closed jaw, and bucking hard against her Master's hand.

Saber's orgasm burned away, and she stopped moving against Shirou's hand. He hugged Saber tight, listening to her lovely heavy breathing, and smiled as she reached back to absently stroke his arms and side. It was some time before Shirou thought it was kind to remove his fingers from her loosening sex. They were still buried deep, and being clenched tightly within. Neither of them was finished yet. Shirou braced himself on the edge of the bath, bringing Saber up to sit on his lap. Master and Servant looked down at the fully erect penis between both their legs. With never a word between them, they moved into action.

Shirou leaned back at the edge of the tub, letting Saber slide over him as she moved up on his body. His hands grasped either side of Saber's waist firmly, as she raised herself up straight above the water. Shirou felt Saber's muscles contract slightly as she adjusted her posture, and carefully lowered herself onto his erection. Their point of connection was at the water's surface, and a lapping sound mixed with Saber's low inhalation as she crouched, filling herself completely. Once no more of Shirou could fit between Saber's thighs, she began rocking back and forth, gently.

Still no words passed between the two. The heat, the wetness, and the softness impressed upon Shirou more than ever as he felt it deeply on his shaft. His hands tightly grasping Saber's hips, Shirou helped her as he could as she moved his hard length in and out of herself. He was starting to think it would never end, as his world became nothing but the humidity, the slosh of water, Saber's labored breathing, and her soft weight on top of him, firm and reassuring.

* * *

A good while later, Rin Tohsaka decided to search for her missing comrades to warn them about dinner. A moment of silence passed when Rin came around the corner and saw Saber and Shirou, both clad in yukatas, standing with linked arms in front of the secondary bathroom. They stared at Rin, blinked, and she stared at them. Another moment passed. At last, a huge, toothy grin emerged on Rin's face, and she started chuckling, rapidly guffawing as she turned and pranced down the hallway, clutching her stomach as she roared with very unladylike laughter.

Rin was out of sight before Shirou could say anything, and he hung his head.

"Come on," said Saber, stroking Shirou's cheek with a knowing smile. "We'd best get changed."

The evening's mood was very animated, with Shirou telling more jokes than he was wont, and even Saber seeming to appreciate the humor.

"Wow, Senpai is in a really good mood tonight," said Sakura, somewhat mystified by Shirou's joviality. Rin made a sly expression, and wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder.

"All of us had some healthy exercise today," whispered Rin. Sakura turned toward her slowly, blinking her large purple eyes questioningly.

"And I'm sure Shirou is just extra impressed with your cooking tonight, Sakura!" Rin added, heaping seconds onto her plate. "Seriously, you've outdone yourself!"

"Ahaha… Yeah, that must be it. Thanks, Rin. I did put lots of effort into this spread."

Sakura brought up a hand to adjust her hair, swelling with pride. Shirou, laughing, quieted slightly when he was aware of Saber taking his arm under the table. She looked at him with an uncharacteristic grin, and bit into a morsel with her chopsticks, heartily.

* * *

Thank you for reading; please write a review.


End file.
